Saikugan OVA 1: Show me How Forget It, Show me How Love You
by xHimemikoYukkix
Summary: Después de un encuentro casual, Nagisa se enamoró de Keith Clay siendo correspondida. 7 meses después, los Peleadores reciben la visita de la Resistencia en la Tierra, quienes están buscando ayuda para vencer a los Vexos que desean invadir New Vestroia. Fuertes engaños amorosos surgirán pronto y Nagisa sufrirá al ver a su amado como Spectra Phantom, tomando una fuerte decisión...


**_*POV Nagisa*_**

_Yo soy Fujiwara Nagisa, tengo 15 años y soy la Princesa de New Vestroia, pronto me convertiré en Maou y seré quien reine en todo este planeta…_

_Hace unos días llegó un extranjero a mi planeta, me dijo que su nombre era "Clay Keith" y tenía 19 años. Dijo que había viajado desde su planeta llamado "Vestal" para encontrar a su hermana menor "Clay Mira", quien había sido desterrada de su planeta junto a sus amigos "Grit Ace" y "Leltoy Baron"._

_Todo… Comenzó aquí…_

**_Saikugan OVA 1: "Show me How Forget it, Show me How Love You, Behind the Tears"_**

**_Arco I: "Amores Putrefactos"_**

**_Parte 1: "Visitantes"_**

**-Ciudad de Wardington, Inglaterra ~ 7 Meses Después-**

-¿Qué sucede, Alice-neechan? – Nagisa llegó abrazada de un castaño de nombre Dan.

-_Escuchen chicos, mi abuelo y yo nos encontrábamos arreglando el Portal Dimensional cuando de pronto tres individuos llegaron desde él. Dicen venir de un lugar llamado "Vestal". –_

-¿Vestal? – Shun puso una cara sería. - ¿Es algún otro planeta lejano? –

_-Al parecer sí, dicen que fueron desterrados pero necesito que vengan de inmediato, lo que van a contarles es algo sumamente importante. – _

-Muy bien Alice, iremos lo más pronto posible. – Marucho miró a los presentes, quienes solo asintieron.

-_Lo estaré esperando chicos, adiós. – _La transmisión se cortó y todos se miraron mutuamente.

-Muy bien, ¿listos? – Dan tomó la iniciativa.

-¡Sí! – Todos gritaron emocionados, exceptuando a cierta castaña que guardó silencio mientras se perdía en sus memorias…

**_~Flashback – 7 Meses Atrás~_**

_Nagisa se encontraba patrullando por un desierto algo lejano de las Tierras de Seisakoku, su cabello era blanco y sus ojos carmesí como de costumbre cuando estaba en forma Perfect Doll, vestía su típico traje que usaba cómo "Guardiana y Protectora" de Vestroia y volaba con sus típicas alas negras por el lugar. El clima era caliente y seco, por suerte ella lograba soportarlo: de pronto un portal se abrió y de él cayó un joven rubio y herido al suelo, la Maou descendió hasta él y lo tomó en sus brazos intentando despertarlo mientras cubría los rayos del Sol con sus enormes alas._

_-¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¡Oye, oye! Despierta, despierta, ¡oye! – _

_El rubio abrió lentamente sus ojos: eran de un color azul grisáceo precioso, Nagisa al verlo se sonrojó al instante, el chico abrió por completo sus orbes azules y la miró fijamente._

_-¿Quién…eres…? – _

_-Mi nombre es Sovereignty, ¿te encuentras bien? – _

_-¿Sove…reignty…? – El rubio intentó sentarse pero no pudo, la joven lo pegó a su pecho y le abrazó, el joven se sonrojó un poco pero no se resistió. - ¿Dónde…estoy…? – _

_-Estas en el Desierto en las afueras del Reino de Seisakoku. –_

_-¿Seisakoku…? ¿Qué planeta… es este? – _

_-New Vestroia. –_

_-¿New Vestroia? – _

_-¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – _

_-Me llamo Clay Keith… Vengo de "Vestal". – _

_-¿Vestal? – _

_-Sí… Estoy buscando a mi hermana menor… Su nombre es Mira… ¿la has visto? – _

_-¿Mira? No, lo siento… No conozco a nadie con ese nombre, ¿qué edad tiene? – _

_-16 años… - _

_-Ah… Es un año mayor que yo. – _

_-¿Tienes 15 años…? Vaya que eres una niña. – Keith rio un poco. _

_-¡No te burles de mí! Estás hablando con la futura Maou de New Vestroia. – _

_-¿Futura Maou? ¿Eres un demonio o algo así? – _

_-En realidad no… Pero a la persona que reina aquí se le denomina "Maou", y al ser la descendiente de la ex-Maou Alazon-sama, soy la futura Maou de este planeta. – _

_-Vaya… La niña es alguien importante. Que mono… - _

_Nagisa se volvió a sonrojar y le miró. – Oye… -_

_Una voz interrumpió a Nagisa, un Bakugan negro con violeta en forma de dragón llegó al lugar._

_-¡Nagisa-sama! – _

_-¿Leonidas? ¿Qué haces aquí? – _

_-Fear-sama me envió por usted, dijo que tenía que regresar a casa para el desayuno. –_

_-¿Qué es eso? – Keith miró a Leonidas impresionado._

_Nagisa sonrió y se puso de pie. -Te llevaré a mi hogar, te daré alimento y bebida, también alojamiento, vamos. – _

_La chica peliblanca sonrió de nuevo y le extendió su mano, Keith la tomó y ambos subieron al Bakugan…_

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¿Nagisa, estás bien? – Shun pasó su mano frente a la chica, quien se exaltó un poco.

-¡¿Eh?! Lo siento… Estaba distraída. –

-Lo notamos. – Julie la miró.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Dan la miró preocupado.

-Sí, no se preocupen. – Nagisa sonrió y todos caminaron detrás de Marucho para subir a la nave que los llevaría hacía Moscú.

-_"¿Tres individuos venidos de Vestal? ¿Podrán ser Mira y sus amigos…? Sí es así… ¿Cómo podré comunicarme con Keith-san para decírselo? Ah… Keith-san… ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en Keith-san? Solo fue un mes el que pasamos juntos… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi pecho se pone cálido…cuando recuerdo su nombre? Keith-san…" – _

**_-Moscú ~ Momentos Después-_**

-¡Chicos! Bienvenidos. – Alice corrió a recibir a sus amigos.

-¡Alice-neechan! – Nagisa corrió y abrazó a su hermana.

-¿Qué tal, Alice? – Dan la saludó.

-Bien, ¿qué tal su viaje? –

-De tanto ya me acostumbre. – Runo rio y pasó su mano por su nuca.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo, Alice. – Shun la miró fijamente.

-Digo lo mismo, Shun… - Alice no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir esos ojos que la miraban fijamente.

-Nagisa, ven. – Dan extendió sus brazos. - ¿No hay algún abrazo para mí? –

-Hay Dan-chan… - Nagisa corrió y abrazó a Dan con mucha felicidad. - ¿Feliz? –

-¡Demasiado! – Dan correspondió su abrazo.

-¿Acaso Dan y Nagisa son…? – Alice miró la escena algo confundida.

-Así es. – Julie abrazó a la parejita. - ¡Al fin terminaron juntos! –

-Vaya, felicidades chicos. –

-Gracias Alice-neechan. –

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –

-4 meses. –

-Me alegro por ustedes. – Alice les sonrió. – Bueno, vayamos adentro, aquí hace frío, además los invitados los esperan adentro. –

-Muy bien, vamos. – Marucho caminó detrás de Alice, siendo seguido por todos los demás.

Al entrar en la cabaña, tres individuos yacían conversando con el Dr. Michael cerca de la chimenea: el primero era un chico de piel morena clara, cabello azul verdoso alborotado y ojos grises, vestía una chaqueta cerrada de mangas largas abiertas color violeta con negro y bordes dorados, un pantalón blanco con adornos grises a los costados y dos botas negras largas, el segundo era un chico de piel morena clara pálida, cabello lila algo largo siendo levantado por una banda roja con adornos dorados, ojos azules mar, que vestía un chaleco blanco con amarillo sin mangas y un poco abierto de la parte superior y bordes dorados, un pantalón idéntico al del primer chico y dos botas largas azules con adornos dorados. Y, finalmente, una chica de piel morena claro, cabellera naranja corta, ojos azules grisáceo (idénticos a los de Keith), que vestía un traje café con un estilo short del lado derecho con adornos grises a los costados, desmangado y con los bordes superiores grises, un chaleco blanco corto de manga corta con bordes dorados, dos guantes blancos con bordes dorados desiguales y dos botas desiguales del mismo color que los guantes.

-¿Ellos son los visitantes? – Julie los miró.

-Así es. – Alice caminó hacía su abuelo.

-Hola. – El chico de cabello lila se puso de pie y miró a los recién llegados. – Me llamo Leltoy Baron, es un placer. –

El segundo chico se puso de pie. – Mi nombre es Grit Ace. –

Finalmente la chica se puso de pie y les sonrió. – Mucho gusto, yo soy Clay Mira. –

-¡Bienvenidos a la Tierra! Yo soy Makimoto Julie, es un placer. –

-Mi nombre es Misaki Runo, es un gusto conocerlos. –

-Me llamo Kazami Shun, bienvenidos. –

-Yo soy Marukura Chouji, pero díganme Marucho, es un gusto tenerlos en nuestro planeta. –

-Me llamo Kuso Dan, sean bienvenidos amigos. –

-Mi nombre es Fujiwara Nagisa, es un placer el conocerlos. – Nagisa se veía algo distraída.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Nagisa? – Shun la miró preocupada. – Ven. – Shun tomó de la mano a Nagisa y la llevó afuera.

-¿Qué sucede, Shun? – Nagisa estaba confundida.

-¿Qué te sucede? Has estado muy distraída desde esta mañana, no trates de engañarme, te conozco muy bien. – Shun la miró fijamente.

-No me sucede nada, enserio. –

-¡No mientas! –

-Es que… -

**_~Flashback~_**

_-¿Ya te tienes que ir? – Sovereignty miraba a Keith con una mirada triste. -_

_-Sí… - Keith la abrazó. – Lo siento, pero te prometo que nos volveremos a ver. – Keith le besó la frente y le miró a los ojos. – Hasta entonces, espérame ¿de acuerdo? – _

_-Keith-san… - Nagisa lo abrazó. – Te voy a extrañar, Keith-san… Estaré sola aquí de nuevo sin ti… - _

_-No estarás sola… Esta tristeza que sientes ahora te habrá de acompañar siempre, que tu nobleza y tu amabilidad no se pierdan con el tiempo, toma esto para que no me olvides. – Keith le dio un collar de oro con un camafeo en forma de corazón con una foto de él dentro, Nagisa lo tomó y le miró fijamente._

_-¿Nos volveremos a ver? ¿Lo prometes? – _

_-Mientras lleves esto contigo podrás está segura de que ese día llegará. – Keith la tomó de los hombros y la miró fijamente. – Quiero pedirte un favor. – _

_-¿Cuál es? – Nagisa correspondió su mirada._

_-¿Puedo darte un beso? – Las mejillas de Keith se tornaron rojas y comenzó a temblar un poco, Nagisa pasó por lo mismo y sonrió sin dejar de verle…_

_-Sí… Puedes… - _

_Nagisa cerró sus ojos y levantó un poco su rostro esperando dicho beso. Keith la tomó fuerte de los hombros y se pegó más a ella, acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella hasta que se tocaron, ambos se pusieron más rojos cuando sintieron el roce de los labios del otro, Keith cerró sus ojos y profundizó el beso, Nagisa le correspondió y posó sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, el rubio la tomó de la cintura y la pegó más a él, fue un bello momento que quedaría marcado en la memoria de ambos chicos. _

_Pasaron unos minutos y se separaron cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron, seguían sonrojados…_

_-Te esperaré… Aunque pase una eternidad, aunque sea mi destino, no perderé, te reconoceré… Porque nuestros sentimientos son mutuos, ¿verdad? – _

_-Así es, son mutuos, Sovereignty-san… Hasta pronto, no te olvidaré jamás.- Finalmente el chico entró en un portal que se abrió en ese momento._

_-Keith-san… ¡Keith-san! – Nagisa trató de detenerlo, pero en ese momento el portal se cerró, la chica agachó la mirada y comenzó a derramar lágrimas. – Es una promesa ¿verdad? No la olvidaras ¿cierto? Keith-san… Keith-san… ¡KEITH-SAN~! – _

**_~Fin del Flashback~_**

-¿Nagisa? – Shun la trató de tocar al ver que se quedó en completo silencio y agachada.

-Estoy bien… Te lo prometo. – Nagisa levantó su rostro mientras intentaba no llorar. – Así que volvamos adentro ¿vale? –

Shun notó que ella tenía algo en verdad, pero la conocía muy bien y sabía que si ella no quería decirlo, era porque trataba de olvidarlo… Shun la tomó de la mano y solo asintió sin dejar de estar preocupado, pero guardó silencio y regresaron al interior de la cabaña junto a los demás.

-¿Ustedes conocen a los Bakugan? – Dan se dirigía a Ace.

-Así es. – Mira le contestó. – De hecho tenemos nuestros propios Bakugan. – Cada uno de los tres sacó un Bakugan. – Él es Wilda Subterra, es mi compañero. –

_-Es un placer conocerlos. –_

-Él es Nemus Haos. – Baron mostró su Bakugan.

-_Yo soy Nemus, es un gusto. –_

-Él es Percival Darkus. – Finalmente Ace mostró su Bakugan.

_-Es un gusto, mi nombre es Percival. – _

-¿Y porque están aquí? – Marucho los miró fijamente, ellos se miraron mutuamente y luego Mira habló.

-Les contaré todo lo que está sucediendo en Vestal. – Todos guardaron silencio y los miraron fijamente…

**_…_****_Continuará…_**


End file.
